Hidden
by Cosmic Angel
Summary: After turning his father over to the Ministry, Draco is packed off to a hiding place with Ginny Weasley. Does Dumbledore have an ulterior motive? And will these two ever become friends - and more? One-shot, written for a challenge, DracoGinny.


_Fawke's Ashes - First Kiss Challenge_

_Written for said challenge on Fawke's Ashes. The challenge instructions were:_

-

**_Write a long one shot, depicting a first kiss._**

_The kiss must be the first one shared between the couple._

_Any pairing can be used.  Here are a few of the most obvious ones:_

**_Harry & Hermione_**

**_Draco & Hermione_**

**_Harry & Ginny_**

**_Draco & Ginny_**

**_Ron & Hermione_**

**_Tom Riddle & Ginny_**

**_Lily & James_**

_The one shot should be descriptive and interesting to read.  Obviously, originality is good.  Consider setting, timing, dialogue, etc and use them effectively._

_Ratings can be anything from G to R.  If you really want to write NC17 then make sure you only post a link, and put up a sufficient warning._  **_Please note the rating at the top of your fic - or on your entry form!_**

-

_All of the characters, places etc belong to JK Rowling, a truly phenomenal author who we should all aspire to and worship. *worships* I own nothing. Even the plot has been done before (most likely). Flashbacks are just recapping the past, **NOT** from Draco's POV. I realise how bad this is, and apologise, but points are given for entering and so it's worth it._

_Little!Draco is dedicated to Cyropi/Freda, my Weasley twin, who keeps huggling him and giving him sugar mice. The muses like sugar mice. Thank you Freda._

---

"Miss Weasley, the Headmaster would like to speak to you."

Professor McGonagall's sharp voice interrupted Hagrid's flow. Ginny looked up from the tiny Niffler that they were studying and smiled in relief.

"Okay Professor, I'll go and find him now." She gave Hagrid an apologetic smile and grabbed her bag. "Is he in his office?" she asked as she started walking towards the castle with McGonagall.

"Yes, Miss Weasley. I trust you know the password." They paused in the Great Hall, having made swift progress from Hagrid's small hut.

"Yes, of course. Thank you Professor." Ginny nodded her head politely and bounced happily up the stairs, her Prefect badge in its coveted place on her robes. Getting out of Care of Magical Creatures was a bonus. She didn't trust _any_ creature that all her brothers thought were 'good'. After all, Charlie was almost as crazy about dragons as Hagrid.

Although, the Niffler was surprisingly cute, compared to some of the creatures…

"Ton Tongue Toffee," she said absent-mindedly. The statue sprang to life to reveal the staircase. Stepping on to it, she turned her mind to what Dumbledore could possibly want with her.

_I don't think there are any problems with the Gryffindors. Harry, Hermione and Ron are still in the building. I'm not behind in my work and I'm not failing. All the events that can be organised have been organised. The first years are fine._

Stepping off the staircase, she heard raised voices coming from within Dumbledore's office.

"I refuse to go into hiding with some brat!"

"Albus I really must insist, I can't see how she would aid his safety."

"She'd be more likely to turn me over, or tell that blasted Potter where I am!"

"Professor Dumbledore, I must protest at such disregard of my student's safety."

"Severus, calm yourself." Ginny recognised the voice as Albus Dumbledore's, and pressed her ear to the door. There was a long pause, and then:

"I am sure that Miss Weasley would rather come in than stand outside listening to a heated debate such as this."

Ginny jumped back guiltily from the door as Dumbledore spoke. She opened the door and sidled in apologetically.

"You wanted to see me?" she asked meekly as the heated glares of two Slytherins hit her. Severus Snape returned to pacing, anger and worry radiating from him. Draco Malfoy looked coolly at her, showing no sign of any emotion.

"Ah yes. Please sit down, Miss Weasley." With a cheerful smile, Dumbledore waved her into a chair. She sank into it, nervously staring at the three others in the room.

"We have a request, Miss Weasley," started Dumbledore, staring at her over the tops of his half-moon glasses.

"You do?" Ginny stared blankly at the Headmaster. Draco gave a loud groan and rolled his eyes.

"Yes, Weasel, they do. That's why you're here. If they didn't, you'd be back scurrying along to your next class and thinking up ways to get that moronic brother of yours to pass Potions."

"Well at least he doesn't need to kiss up to Snape to get a potion made; he's capable of brewing something himself instead of asking the miserable old bat to do it for him! Flirting won't get you everywhere, Ferret."

"Miss Weasley, that was-" started Snape angrily, but he was cut off by Dumbledore.

"That will do," he ordered, staring at them all. "This is not the battle we're here to fight."

"I never knew we were here to fight a battle, sir. I still don't know why you wanted to see me. Maybe if Malfoy kept his mouth shut, someone would have the decency to tell me." Ginny stood and folded her arms, a mutinous look on her face that was slightly reminiscent of her mother's.

"Maybe if you weren't so stupid, you wouldn't have to be here at all and someone better would be," retorted Draco angrily. "And I'm aware that what I just said didn't make sense, so be aware that I don't care."

Ginny blinked and stared at him blankly.

"Whatever, Malfoy." She gave him a disdainful look and turned her gaze back to Dumbledore, who was having a whispered conversation with a disgruntled Snape. She watched curiously as Snape nodded angrily and stormed out. Dumbledore smiled cheerfully and cleared his throat.

"Now, where was I? Ah yes." He gestured to the chairs again, and both Ginny and Draco dropped themselves into them.

"Miss Weasley, it would appear that young Mr Malfoy here has somehow got himself into an extremely awkward situation."

"Not just awkward for me, either," cut in Draco with a satisfied smirk. "He's going to get what's coming to him."

"But in doing so, Draco, you have thrown yourself into the firing range. You no longer have the protection of your father to keep you safe."

"That's where you're supposed to help me, not abandon me in some house with an immature Gryffindor!" scowled Draco.

Ginny looked from Draco to Dumbledore, worry on her face. "Hold on a minute." She got up and walked about the room, counting things off on her fingers as she paced, then stopped.

"Let me get this straight. Malfoy has dropped his father in it with the Ministry, he's facing the Dementors, Malfoy is the Ministry's key witness, so the Death Eaters and You-Know-Who are after the Ferret to shut him up before Lucius Malfoy gets the kiss?"

Dumbledore and Draco stared at her, and then at each other.

"How did she guess all that?" asked Draco faintly.

"The female mind is a mysterious and magical thing, Mr Malfoy. No one knows how it works, not even myself." Dumbledore reached forward for a small tin and opened it. He popped a small yellow sweet into his mouth and held it out.

"Sherbet lemon, anyone?"

Draco rolled his eyes and crossed his arms angrily. _Stupid old fool, he's just making this up as he goes. How can anyone be afraid of someone who's just worried about his supply of sweets?_

"So, am I right?" asked Ginny, a slightly smug tone to her voice, secure as she was in the knowledge that she was right. _Oh if only Ron was here, he would love to hear Malfoy admit that I'm right. Please let him say it._

Draco let out a loud sigh and glared at Ginny, his cold grey eyes staring venomously at her, hating everything she stood for.

"That doesn't matter, Weasley. What's more important is whether there's someone else who is capable of keeping me alive and the same shape at the end as at the start."

"Sorry Malfoy, I don't do babysitting. Ferret-sitting, though, is another matter." Ginny gave a wicked smile, worthy of a Slytherin. "Do you come with a cage, or do I have to buy my own?"

"Alright Weasel, I've had it up to _here with your smartass comments," growled Draco, raising his hand sharply to just above his eyes. "Just try it again, and I'll-"_

"You'll what?" cut in Ginny smoothly. "Hex me? Certainly not in front of our Headmaster." She gestured to Dumbledore, who was following the argument with a strange smile on his face and a sherbet lemon in his mouth.

Draco gripped his wand tightly, hiding it in his robes. _Please oh please oh please oh please oh please._ He lowered his eyes to compose himself, and looked back up into her triumphant face. _Just one hex, no one will ever know. Just one little hex? Please?_

"Can we get back on topic here? Insufferable wench," he added under his breath.

"I heard that," she said sharply, turning to face Dumbledore.

"Ears like a bat, they match her looks," he muttered even quieter.

"I heard that too."

"Damn you."

--

"Hermione!"

Hermione winced at Ginny's long, drawn out whine.

"What is it?" she asked irritably, brushing a strand of bushy brown hair back from her face. "I'm trying to write this essay for Snape, and I'm only four feet into it!"

"It only has to be six," whispered Harry loudly and exaggeratedly to Ron. A scrunched up piece of parchment hit his head, hard. "Ouch! What was that for?"

Hermione retrieved her parchment and scowled at him. "If you took more pride in your work, you would be more than capable of writing the same amount," she scolded. Harry rubbed the back of his head and shared a blank look with Ron, who shrugged and mouthed, _Women._

"As much as I'd love to stay and chat with you," laughed Ginny, ruffling Ron's hair affectionately. "I have to go and pack. What I wanted to say was that thanks to Dumbledore, I'm going to be stuck on a tiny island in a tiny house somewhere with a certain albino ferret."

Her words had a curious reaction in both Ron and Harry. The quills dropped, the parchment was crumpled under the tightening fingers, and the chairs were slowly pushed back as the two boys rose.

"Ah, the typical and expected reaction of the _homo hormonis_. Go and attack violently without listening to the rest of the story," commented Ginny, snatching Ron's wand as Hermione swiped Harry's from the desk.

"We weren't going to attack violently, Gin," said Harry reproachfully, leaning on the table and knocking his chair over.

"No, just a quick amputation, maybe disembowelment."

"A warning, friendly, like."

"Maybe a hex, if he doesn't listen."

"Just so we get our point across, of course."

"Sounds like a good idea, mate. Shall we?"

"After you, Ron." Harry gestured to the portrait hole, and Ron started to make his way over.

"Oh no you don't, Ronald Weasley, or else Mum finds out what _really_ happened to her best dress robes and that fake wand." 

Ron cringed at every word from 'Ronald' on. Ginny, it seemed, was becoming increasingly effective at using the same tone of voice as used by Weasley females down the generations.

"She's got you there, mate," sighed Harry with a grin. "Tell you what. I'll go break both his legs, and give him a kick from you. She hasn't got anything on me."

He was about to leave, when something made him turn around.

"Hermione, I can _feel your smirk." He sighed and stuck his hands in his robe pockets._

"Good boy. Now, come back and sit down, and if you're extra good, Ginny will tell you a story involving a wise old wizard going senile, a brave Gryffindor, and a magic bouncing rodent." Hermione pointed sternly to his overturned chair with a look reminiscent of Professor McGonagall. "Dumbledore is a wise wizard, Harry, and he won't do something stupid like this for a reason. Now, before you say anything Ron, I'm not happy with it either, but let's hear her out."

"Thanks Hermione," smiled Ginny gratefully. "There is an interesting story to go with it. Unfortunately-" She jumped off the table and sprinted for the stairs to her dorm "-I'm not allowed to share all details of it with you. Bye!" She disappeared, and Harry and Ron let out enraged yells.

"Ginny, tell us! Now!" bellowed Ron, heading for the foot of the stairs and falling over Harry, who had tried to get there first.

"If you don't tell us, we'll go beat it out of the Ferret!"

"Yeah, and we'll kill him too!" added Ron threateningly. Harry stared blankly at him.

"No we won't."

"Why not?" Ron looked crestfallen.

"Makes it all the harder to ask him what's going on."

"Oh, yeah. Right. Well," Ron raised his voice again. "We won't kill him, but we'll break off his limbs and beat him with them!"

"Right!" confirmed Harry with a grin. Hermione rolled her eyes and flung her arm dramatically into the air.

"Lord, why me?" she asked the common room, empty save for the currently wrestling forms of Harry and Ron. 

--

Ginny quickly threw everything into a small case and headed back down the stairs. Hermione was staring blankly at the ceiling, her lips forming what seemed to be a multitude of curses about Harry, Ron, and quite obviously, Draco Malfoy. She was alone in the room; Harry and Ron had obviously decided to 'visit' Draco.

_Oh no._

She sprinted to the portrait hole, waving briefly to Hermione, and jumped out into the corridor where Ron and Harry were confronting a nauseous Malfoy.

"…..and if you do anything, _anything, we'll take an axe-"_

"-a rusty sharp axe-"

"-right, and we'll cut off both your legs-"

"-and your arms-"

"-right, and we'll beat you to a bloody mess with them, and then we'll extract your intestines-"

"-with a fork-"

"-right, and we'll use them to hang you-"

"-from a beam in the Great Hall."

"Right."

The two boys beamed viciously as Draco became, if possible, paler. Ginny gave a small smirk as she noticed how quickly he lost his composure when threatened. Rather like he had when Hermione had slapped him.

"That's _enough_, boys." At the sound of her voice, Harry dragged Ron away.

"Spoilsport," muttered Ron with a half-hearted struggle, at the same time trying to memorise the sight of a scared Malfoy. Harry grinned.

"I think we got our point across, Ron." He ducked under Ginny's arm and was about to enter the common room when her bag caught his eye.

"Going somewhere?"

"Yes, Harry. I _did say. I'm ferret-sitting."_

"What, now?" Ron asked quickly.

"Yes, now." Ginny started to push past him, quite clearly annoyed.

"You can stay a bit longer, can't you?" Ron stretched his arm out in front of Ginny. "I mean, we don't know how long you'll be away, we don't even know why you're going. Dumbledore can let you explain, can't he?"

"I have to go, now, Ron." Ginny's face softened as she saw the distressed look on her brother's face.

"Please Gin, just an hour? It cana't hurt, can it?"

"Well…" Ginny melted as Ron took her arms gently. "I'll ask him, shall I?" She couldn't just leave Ron; out of all her brothers, she was closest to him.

"Thanks Ginny!" Ron hugged Ginny tightly, smiling. "We'll give you a proper send-off, not like this."

"Sounds great!" Ginny turned away from Draco, not noticing the momentary panicked look across his face.

"Weasley, Dumbledore said now, not later."

"He'll understand, Malfoy. I'm allowed to spend some time with my family and friends before we go."

"No. Now, Weasley. We can't afford to waste time." A mutinous look settled on Draco's face and he reached out to grab her arm.

"I know it's important that we go soon, Malfoy, but I have friends, and a family that cares about me." Ginny put her bag down and whispered the Gryffindor password. "I want to spend time with them before I go. I don't expect you to understand something you don't have."

There was a moment of silence, the sound of breaths being held.

"Look Malfoy, I didn't-" Ginny turned around, but all she saw was his back retreating down the corridor.

--

Draco threw himself into a seat and stared moodily out of the window.

"Malfoy, I didn't mean it."

Ginny sat opposite him as the horseless carriage trundled down the track to Hogsmeade. Draco ignored her, watching the raindrops fall down the window.

"Malfoy, don't ignore me."

"I'm sorry, I didn't realise I was ignoring you. Perhaps you should go back to your _friends_ and _family_ that _care so much about _you_," he spat out. "Or perhaps you should try using psycholiatricity on me like Granger always tries to do."_

"Psychology? Or psychiatry?"

"Both."

"At the same time?"

"You'd better believe it, Weasley. Granger's like a beaver at a chocolate log when she gets going. She's got the looks of one too."

"That was uncalled for, Malfoy."

"Well whoop-de-do, pardon me for not caring." He closed his eyes and tried to block out her voice. _She had no right to say those things to me. I don't even want her here, she's Gryffindor scum. Dumbledore had better push the trial through straight away, there is no way I'm staying for more than a week-a **day**, with a Weasel._

"Malfoy?" Ginny was watching him carefully, guilt filling her as she kept replaying what she had said.

"Forget it, Weasel. Just stay away from me." Thankfully the carriage drew to a halt, and he jumped out without a second glance. Ginny sighed sadly and jumped out after him, throwing their bags out.

"Now what?"

"Now we wait," answered Draco briefly, staring at an interesting piece of ground. Ginny folded her arms in frustration and stared at the sky, ignoring the rain that was soaking her.

"Wait for what?" she asked after a few minutes of unbearable silence. Draco didn't answer.

"What do we wait for?" she asked again. Draco didn't move a muscle. Only the occasional blink showed he was still alive.

"Malfoy. Malfoy? Is there anything alive in there?" Impatiently, she reached over and tapped him. He jerked his arm away as if stung.

"Malfoy!" Ginny stamped her foot angrily. "Tell me what we wait for!"

"Him."

Ginny spun around quickly, lost her footing in a puddle, and fell over. Wiping her wet hair from her face, she stared up at Remus Lupin.

"What're you doing here?"

"A favour for Albus. Come on, and bring your bags." Remus smiled wearily at them. Ginny noticed a few more grey hairs, traces of a few more sleepless nights.

"Where are we going?" she asked, getting to her feet.

"Somewhere safe." 

And that was all he said, even after an hour of walking. Ginny trudged along miserably. This was _not how she had planned to spend her year. Stuck with a sullen Malfoy in silence._

"How much farther?" she asked desperately.

"We're almost there," replied Remus calmly. "Another five minutes or so."

Five minutes turned to ten, and those ten to an hour. They were in a part of the country she never knew existed, although Remus walked confidently through the landscape as if he owned it.

Draco, too, was his usual dignified self, never falling or stumbling the way she did. Next to him, she was a bumbling, useless Gryffindor, compared to his elegant, graceful Slytherin.

Too busy in her scrutiny of Draco, she failed to notice the rut in the path.

_Ouch_

"Please wait..." she whimpered, leaning over and clutching her ankle. Tears sprung to her eyes and her head hit the ground.

Draco heard her speak quietly, and turned.

"Lupin! Remus! Wait!" he shouted, panicking and running back to her. It seemed that he was miles ahead of her, that every rock and plant in existence was in his way, but he eventually reached her.

"Weasley? Are you dead?" He poked her arm.

"Sorry to disappoint, Malfoy," she said through gritted teeth. "But my ankle hurts like hell, if that's any consolation."

Draco poked her again, this time a little more viciously. "Just keep telling yourself that, Weasley. It means this whole thing goes by a lot faster."

Ginny acknowledged his comment with a small shudder.

"Never mind. Wolfie is on his way over. He's taking his sweet time about it too. And then he'll heal it and we can get going on this magical mystery tour again," remarked Draco sarcastically. There was no movement from Ginny.

  
"Have you fallen asleep? Weasley? Are you even awake? Are you even listening to me?"

Draco sighed and sat down. "Typical Gryffindor."

There was still no response.

--

"Typical Gryffindor," hissed Draco as he scrambled up yet another rocky hill, Ginny on his back. "Just _had to fall over, didn't you? Just couldn't _wait_ to make this even more miserable. And as for him! Oh Merlin! 'Don't go using magic, they could trace you. Don't do this. Not much further.' He's been saying that for three bloody hours now!"_

With the dust settling on his face, his usually immaculate hair loose and tangled, and his clothing torn by brambles, Draco both looked and felt horrible. 

_And to top it off, I've got to carry this lump of a Gryffindor around!_ Draco lifted his eyes to the heavens and cursed Dumbledore.

"Ah, here we are." Lupin's voice was like an angel's through the fog of depression that had settled with the dust.

"Finally!" Draco straightened up and stretched his arms, not caring as Ginny fell to the ground. "Now what?" He looked around for their new hiding place, and could see none.

"Here. Touch this, and it'll take you inside. And don't forget Ginny," instructed Remus, gesturing to a small key engraved in a rock.

  
"Oh, wonderful. We walk all this way, to find no hiding place, no facilities, no magic, and a key in a rock that even Crabbe and Goyle could find!" Draco screamed in frustration. "Three hours for _this_! Dumbledore said he'd protect me, not put me right in the way of Death Eaters!"

"Draco, please calm down." Remus was as calm as ever. He gently took Ginny's still hand and pressed it against the key. It glowed, and she disappeared.

"What happened there?" asked Draco sharply.

  
"She's in the hiding place. This key is only visible to you, Ginny, Dumbledore and myself. Once I return, it will be removed from my memory. The house itself is under the Fidelius charm, and Albus is the Secret Keeper. Does that cover all your questions?"

"No. Where is the house?"

"It's on a small, hidden, insignificant island somewhere."

"Can we use magic inside?"

"Yes, of course. The house is Unplottable as well."

"Alright." Draco sighed moodily. "It'll suffice. But needless to say, this had better end quickly."

"I assure you, Draco, Albus is doing his best. Anything else before you go in?"

Draco paused, and picked up the two bags.

"Yes. Why Weasley?"

"I have no idea. Now go on, get in there. You will be able to use magic once inside, and any necessary equipment is already there."

"Fine." Draco glared at the rock and kicked it. The key glowed, and he disappeared.

--

Their hiding place was, it seemed from the garden, a dilapidated hut, somewhere in the south Pacific. A tiny garden, a slightly larger beach, and best of all, thought Draco, _no Death Eaters in sight._

He wandered up the path and pushed open the door to the house. It was just as decrepit, with moth-eaten furniture and almost no equipment.

As Draco stared in disgust at his new 'home', a thought occurred to him.

_Where's Weasley?_

He looked around the garden and the beach. There was no sign of her there. Inside the house was just as empty.

_Why do I get the feeling that Dumbledore's up to something here?_ he wondered, stepping inside the house. The door swung shut behind him. 

It was like stepping into another world. The instant that the door was shut, the house was transformed into what could only be described as a palace. It was even better than Malfoy Manor, warmer, more luxurious.

"Nice one, old man," Draco approved with a smirk. He could sacrifice school for _this_ any day. Throwing himself down on the nearest sofa, he closed his eyes and relaxed his aching feet. _If it was anyone but a Gryffindor, it would be perfect._

"Oh." Draco's eyes flew open. "Weasley."

A half-hearted search led him to the kitchen, where Ginny had landed on the floor. She was still asleep, or was she unconscious? Draco had no medical expertise at all.

  
"Weasley? You can wake up now," he ordered, tapping her gently. She started to stir, and he gave a small sigh of relief. _So she's **not** dead. A corpse wouldn't exactly be pleasant company. At least I can annoy a Weasley._

Another search produced a book, one of the ones described by Lupin; filled with useful healing spells. Rifling through the pages, he searched for the spell to heal a broken bone.

"Here it is," he said to himself, running a finger quickly down the page to find the incantation, and confidently tapped Ginny's ankle. 

"_Reficeos._" A snap sounded, and he winced, memories of many broken bones being fixed by his mother, the disapproving glances of his father as tears sprung to his eyes, the reason the bones had broken…

Draco gave a quick shake of his head. Those days were gone. His revenge was coming through, and he was sure that Lucius (he no longer thought of him as 'Father') would pay his dues.

"Weasley, it's fixed." Considering his job done, he left Ginny on the floor, and started to explore. The huge kitchens were at the end of a long hall, filled with paintings and statues. Extensive libraries, potions labs, games rooms and lounges were hidden behind doors along the hall. A grand piano and several other instruments in the main hall, and a marble staircase carpeted in – Draco shuddered – a Gryffindor red carpet.

"Malfoy?" Ginny, rather pale and dirty from the journey, followed him up the stairs. "How did we get here?"

"Magic." Draco crossed the landing and stared down at the hall far beneath them. A giggle came from Ginny, who was running her hands over the smooth marble banister.

"Weasley, I presume you're not thinking about doing that," he said sternly, crossing over to her. "This is marble, it'll damage easily."

"Malfoy? We're stuck here. We don't know how long for. Lighten up!" Ginny pushed him away from her and with a laugh, jumped onto the banister, and kicked off.

"No! Weasley, don't! It'll scratch it!" panicked Draco. Ginny shouted with laughter, sliding down the stairs with ease.

"Wow!" She fell off the bottom with a loud scream, landing on the red carpet. "That was awesome!"

"What?" Draco paused, halfway down the stairs, as Ginny sprinted past him. "Where are you going now?"

"For another turn!"

"_What_?" Draco stared as Ginny slid past him with a loud "Wheeee!", wondering how _anyone could have fun sliding down a banister._

"Come on Malfoy!" she squealed as she shot across the hall again. "It's fun!"

"Fun? Well pardon _me for not thinking that sitting on a cold, hard banister and sliding down it before landing on my arse at the end of it is fun!" He reached out and grabbed Ginny as she headed back up the stairs._

"Spoilsport!" she sang, beaming. "Come _on, Malfoy. Even Slytherins can have fun."_

"We have more _dignified ideas of fun."_

"Like what? Hide and go kill? Dress-up as Death Eaters? Or do you just play with your Voldemort dolls?"

"I'm trying to be serious."

"So am I."

Draco glared at Ginny, who smirked and stuck her tongue out. "I guess that's one-nil to me, then," she commented.

"Keep dreaming Weasley."

Ginny grinned. "How about we play a game?"

Draco stared at her, confused. "What? A game?"

"Yeah. Catch the Gryffindor!" She pushed him backwards onto the banister, and smirked as he slid to the hall floor, landing with an undignified thud on the floor. He brushed his hair out of his eyes and looked up at her laughing form. A wicked smirk spread across his face.

"You're in for it now, Weasley!" He let out a loud whoop and sprinted up the stairs after her fleeing form.

"Malfoy! Look, something shiny!" Ginny spun around in the corridor and threw a vase towards him, giving her time to run and hide as he scrambled to catch it.

"Weasley, that was a Ming vase!" he hollered. "Don't damage the property! It's not our house to break!"

"So?" Her voice echoed around the house, and he realised she was using a spell to throw her voice.

"So…" he growled with a half-smile, prowling the rooms as a tiger stalks its prey.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are," he shouted into one room. She wasn't in there. Nor was she in the next room; but in the third, he could hear her trying to be quiet.

Leaning against the doorframe to ensure her escape was cut off, he yawned. "Weasley, is that the best you can do?"

"No, Malfoy. This is the best I can do." A pair of hands were planted firmly on his back, and he was pushed into the room.

"Weasley!" he roared. Ginny laughed outside.

"Come on Malfoy, if I can throw my voice with a spell, I can throw all sorts of things. Such as breathing. I'd have thought _you_ would know tricks like that." She tapped the door with her wand. "_Obserare!_"

"Weasley!" Draco fumed, searching for his wand. "I had it a second ago, I know I did!"

"Of course you did, Malfoy. I'll just go downstairs with our wands and make a nice, hot drink." He could hear her chuckling all the way down the corridor.

"That was an underhand, filthy trick!" he shouted through the door. "You'd make a good Slytherin," he added as an afterthought, falling backwards onto the warm rug.

_Typical. She locks me in the Gryffindor Common Room Mark Two,_ he thought sourly, glaring at the warm reds and golds. An ornate, somewhat tacky mirror hung over the fire, reflecting the whole room, including himself.

The most shocking thing about his reflection was not the dishevelled clothing, the messy hair, or the dirty skin (things that ordinarily wouldn't be tolerated). It was the broad smile that was spread across his face.

_I haven't smiled properly since…… ever._

--_Flashback_--

_"Daddy, Daddy, look!" A five year old Draco entered his father's study, chubby hands holding a small clay horse. "Look what I made!" A big smile was spread across his face._

_Lucius sat with his back to Draco. "Draco. Come here."_

_Obediently, Draco trotted up to his father and raised his arms, begging to be picked up. Lucius ignored him._

_"You will never enter my study again, Draco. Do you understand?"_

_The smile started to fade as Draco realised he was in trouble._

_"Daddy?"_

_"You will address me as Father, Draco. Nothing else."_

_Draco's lower lip quivered, and a tear rolled down his fat little cheek. "Da-"_

_"Draco!" Lucius finally turned coldly to face Draco. "You are my heir, and thus you will do as I say. A Malfoy does not get excited over clay horses. A Malfoy does not cry. A Malfoy is always dignified, always in control of himself and others."_

_"B-but-"_

_"No buts!" Lucius got to his feet, towering over the small child, and planted his foot in his son's stomach. "You must learn, Draco, to act as a Malfoy! Crucio!"_

_"Daddy!" His screams echoed through Malfoy Manor. Narcissa, downstairs, was oblivious to the cries of her child. Her hand was placed on her stomach, as she wondered how to tell Lucius she had miscarried his second child._

--_End Flashback_--

"_Alohamora._" An hour later, Ginny had explored and made herself at home enough to feel Draco should be let out. She crept into the room, lit only by the fire. Draco was spread across the floor in front of it, asleep.

"Bless him," whispered Ginny with a giggle. With an angelic smile on his face and his hair falling down instead of being neatly gelled back, he looked as un-Malfoy-like as it was possible to be.

A blanket was found, and Ginny spread it over Malfoy, committing the picture to memory. As her father had once said, it was safer to let sleeping Malfoys lie, rather than wake them and feel their wrath.

Draco twitched and curled up, cuddling the blanket to him. He mumbled something incoherent, and as Ginny left the room, she couldn't help but wonder what he was dreaming.

--

Draco stretched out and slowly rubbed his eyes until they opened. A bright shaft of sunlight was lighting his face, and was also the reason he had woken up.

"Whtsfgl?" he mumbled, all his questions trying to be asked at once. Where was he? How did he get there? Why was the room red? And who hadn't closed the curtains?

His mind recalled the day before. A meeting with Dumbledore, being stuck with Ginny Weasley, threatened by Ron and Harry, dragged across the country for hours by Lupin, and then being locked in a room by Ginny.

So where did the blanket come in to it?

He was relieved to see that the door was open, and his wand was placed on a table near it, atop a pile of neatly folded robes.

_So Weasley can do something right. Hallelujah._

--

"Morning, sleepyhead!" chirruped Ginny as Draco walked tiredly into the kitchen and dropped into a chair. "What would you like for breakfast?"

"I don't have breakfast," he complained. The brightness of the day was giving him a headache.

"Oh come now. Everyone has breakfast. Even Voldemort must eat before he goes out to take over the world."

"I'll just have a cup of tea. And don't push it, Weasley." Draco rubbed his head and took the proffered cup gratefully.

"Did you sleep well?" Ginny placed a plate of toast on the table and curled up in a chair opposite him, nibbling a piece.

"Weasley, why so perky?"

"We're stuck here together, Malfoy. I refuse to spend all that time arguing and trying to hex seven types of Hell out of you."

"I would love to see you try."

"Don't tempt me." Ginny sipped a glass of pumpkin juice reflectively, and then smiled. "If you annoy me, that picture of you cuddling the blanket and whispering Harry's name will be spread across the school."

Draco blanched. "Picture? Blanket? Scarface?" He stared at Ginny in horror. "I would _never!"_

Ginny laughed cheerfully. "I know, but it was fun to see your face."

"Damn you, Weasley."

"You love me really, Malfoy." She ate the rest of her toast in silence, occasionally giggling. Draco rolled his eyes and stared at the dregs of his tea.

"Trying to tell the future?" Ginny took her plate and glass to the sink. Draco nodded.

"Yes. I see a trial for Lucius Malfoy, on various counts of being dastardly; a parade for me, on account of revealing Lucius, and-"

"And?"

"And big trouble for you as revenge for yesterday."

"Revenge, how petty," teased Ginny. "How unlike a Malfoy."

"I'm not your average Malfoy."

Ginny stared at Draco as he said this. He was still watching the contents of his cup, a strangely victorious smile on his face.

"Malfoy?"

"What?" He snapped his head up and held out the cup.

"You just smiled. Was I seeing things?" She took the cup and dropped it into the sink.

"You may have been. Merlin knows what you Muggle-lovers and Mudbloods ingest." Draco pushed open the window and leaned out, ignoring Ginny's disapproving frown.

"Malfoy, if we're stuck here, don't you think you can be a little more civil?"

"Of course not." Draco took a deep breath of the salty air outside. "I'm going for a walk."

"It could be dangerous for you! You're going to stay in here." Ginny waved her wand and the dishes started to wash themselves.

"Since when are you my keeper?" Draco marched out towards the back door.

"Since I got stuck here with you to _be your keeper. You're not moving from this house." She ran and stood stubbornly in front of him. "Dumbledore told me to stay here with you. I may not like you, but I have respect for Dumbledore and will do what he said."  
  
_

"He didn't tell you to treat me like a convict." Draco's congenial mood had worn off as the caffeine and sugar in his tea had kicked in. "This is a hideout, not Azkaban."

"And you're supposed to be in hiding, Malfoy. That means you don't go outside wandering all over where Death Eaters can come and find you and kill you!"

"I assure you, Weasley, I am more than capable of handling a couple of Death Eaters, if they manage to keep their very few brain cells in action long enough to find this place." Draco flourished his wand to emphasise his point.

"Malfoy, you take one more step towards that door and I break both your legs." Ginny pointed her own wand at Draco. "You've experienced a Bat Bogey Hex before. Want another? I've got much better."

"Weasley, I'm going for a walk, and you can't stop me." Draco edged around her wand and opened the door.

"_Petrificus totalus_!" Draco stiffened and fell to the floor.

"If I'm here to protect you, I'm going to do a good job of it, Malfoy. _Mobilicorpus_." Ginny levitated Draco into the kitchen and dumped him unceremoniously onto the floor. "However, as _I_ haven't got a Death Eater for a father, just dropped him in it with the Ministry, and got Death Eaters after me, _I_ am going for a walk. You can stay right there and think about how much you value your life." She threw him a glare and marched out of the house, slamming the door behind her.

Draco's mind was reeling. This wasn't happening again, it couldn't be!

--_Flashback_--

_"Now behave while we're away, Draco."_

_"Yes, Mother." A seven year old Draco stood stiffly before his parents as they prepared to leave for a Ministry function in __Geneva__._

_"We'll only be a week, so don't worry."_

_"I won't, Mother."_

_"Good boy. Make sure you eat properly and don't take any nonsense from the house elves."_

_"Yes Mother." Draco bowed formally, as he had been taught. Narcissa kissed his bowed head and swept out of the room._

_"Draco, you will not leave this manor. You will not enter my study. You will not do anything to disgrace the name of our family."_

_"Yes, Father." Draco kept his head bowed, in fear of what would happen if he was disrespectful._

_"You will not fear me, Draco. You are a Malfoy." Seemingly reading his mind, Lucius gave yet another instruction._

_"My apologies, Father."_

_"Hmm…" Lucius fastened his cloak and pondered his son. "And yet, I find it hard to believe that you will obey me."_

_"I will obey you, Father." Draco stared at the ground, praying all the while, 'please don't hurt me!'_

_"I will ensure that you will. Petrificus totalus!"_

_Draco's neck snapped up and he stiffened, toppling to the ground. His face, less chubby now, was a mask of fear._

_"Dobby!" called Lucius, staring at Draco coolly._

_"Yes, Master?" The house-elf bowed into the room._

_"Draco is to remain in this state until we return, apart from one hour every day in which you will feed him and allow him to wash."_

_"Yes, Master." Dobby dropped to the floor in front of Lucius. "Dobby is entirely obedient to Master Lucius."_

_"Dumb house elf." Lucius kicked Dobby to the back of the room and turned his back on Draco again, leaving the manor. "We will return in a week, Draco, and you will be grateful to see us."_

_'Yes, Father,' thought Draco desperately._

--_End Flashback_--

The door slammed. Ginny dropped her cloak onto the table. The walk had cleared her mind, and she was ready to start again with Draco. _Hopefully without arguing,_ she thought as she said the counter-curse.

The instant Draco was free, he jumped up and bolted for the open door. Ginny tried to grab him but he shoved her roughly aside and disappeared across the sandy beach.

_Was he crying?_

Ginny sprinted out after him. "Malfoy! Malfoy, get back here right now!" she called impatiently. He ignored her shouts, running across the sand, onto the grass, ducking around trees. Ginny followed him until, to her alarm, he fell to the ground and didn't get up.

"Malfoy!" She ran to his side and shook him. "Malfoy, what's got into you?" She was shocked to hear loud sobs coming from him.

"Malfoy? What's wrong?"

"You!" he spat, moving away from her. "You! How could you just leave me there like that? You didn't tell me when you were coming back! I couldn't move, I couldn't do anything!" He got to his feet, wiping tears off his face. "What did I do to annoy you so much, huh? Tell me! I deserve to know!"

"Malfoy?" Ginny sat back as Draco paced back and forth, constantly brushing tears from his eyes.

"I didn't do anything wrong, and you just didn't trust me! I wasn't going to do anything wrong! You should have trusted me! Tell me what was so wrong that you just left me there, petrified, for a whole week!"

"A week?" Ginny blinked and got up, trying to reach Draco's forehead to check for a fever. He turned away from her and pushed her away, knocking her to the ground.

"A week, and all I saw was house elves! No owls, nothing! You just hated me, didn't you? What was I going to do? You never let me have anything that I could use to do damage! You put me through hell! I hate you, Father!" He lashed out and his hand caught Ginny's face.

Ginny's hand flew to her stinging cheek as Draco stood before her, panting, his eyes widening.

"Malfoy?"

"Weasley? I'm-" He was cut off as Ginny threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around him.

  
"I'm sorry, Malfoy. I shouldn't have done that to you. I didn't know that it had happened before… that Lucius had done it to you. I'm sorry."

Draco stared at the mop of red hair as Ginny buried her face in his shirt. _What is she doing? I slapped her, so I should be the one apologising._

"Weasley, what are you doing?"

Ginny pulled back and wiped her sleeve across her face. "I'm apologising, Malfoy."

"Why?"

Ginny didn't answer, just shrugged and looked away. Draco stared at her, and then her cheek, where a large red handprint was staring angrily back.

"Weasley?"

Ginny smiled and shrugged again, on the verge of tears. "It was my fault. I'm sorry. If you still want that walk, then I'll see you later." She turned away and headed back to the house. Draco saw her hand rise to touch her cheek, and watched as she sprinted back inside and slammed the door.

--_Flashback_--

_"No, Father, don't!" Draco, this time nine years old, his face starting to show the sharp features of the Malfoy lineage, was tugging at his father's arm. "Father, don't!"_

_"Get off me boy, now!"_

_"Why do you have to hurt her?"_

_"She has gone against us, Draco, and she must be punished!" Lucius cast another hex on Narcissa, who was already almost unconscious. "I will not tolerate disloyalty."_

_  
"Father, you'll kill her!" Draco snatched his father's wand away. Lucius' hand came around and slapped him, knocking him against the wall._

_"You would go against me too? My own son? Then you too must be disciplined."_

--_End Flashback_--

The screams still resounded in his ears, as if it had happened that day. He closed his eyes and tried to block them out, clapping his hands to his head and falling to the floor.

_No, Mother, please! Don't let me become like him!_ _I won't be Lucius the Second, I won't be a typical Malfoy. I'm my own person, he's out of my life! Please make him stop!_

The screams died out, and he was left curled up on the ground.

What seemed like hours passed, and he was too afraid to move. What if he hit her again? He would be just like his father. Worse, because he had betrayed his family too. How can he stay here, knowing that at any moment, like a snake waiting for its prey, he could attack her?

"Malfoy?"

Ginny's footsteps had been silent as she approached. Either that, or his thoughts had been so loud, he hadn't heard her.

  
"I'm making some dinner pretty soon. It'll be about an hour." She placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Malfoy?"

"Not Malfoy," he mumbled, his words coming out in a frenzied rush. "Not Malfoy. Draco. Please, not like him…"

"Alright, then." Ginny knelt next to him. "Draco. What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

Ginny recalled her work experience at Saint Mungos over the summer.

"If you need someone to talk to, I'm here. I'm the only one," she laughed slightly, "but I don't mind at all."

Draco gave a small shake, her only acknowledgement. She sighed and got up, heading back to the house.

"Thank you," he whispered as soon as she was out of hearing.

--

The door squeaked open quietly, and Draco crept in to the kitchen. Something was cooking in the oven, and the smell was drawing him closer to the oven. He reached out to open the door and see what was inside-

"Don't touch it!" Ginny appeared from what seemed like nowhere, and tapped his hands away from it. "It'll be ready soon."

"What is it?" asked Draco, jerking his hands away.

"Food. Now go and wash your hands and get ready," she ordered. Draco slunk away obediently.

"Smells good," he commented, washing his hands at the sink. Ginny grinned.

"Thanks. A little recipe I learnt from my mother over the summer. I just hope it tastes as good."

"It will, don't worry." Draco turned off the tap and went in search of a towel, leaving a slack-jawed Ginny.

_Was he just nice to me? That was a compliment! What is going on with him?_

"And." Draco dropped the towel and kept his back to Ginny. "And, I…" He sighed and tried again. This didn't come naturally to a Malfoy. "I'm sorry I slapped you."

Ginny blinked. This did _not happen._

"It was my fault, I was really horrible to you. I'm sorry too." She opened the oven door to check the food. "It's almost ready. We should leave it for a while." She turned it off and made her way to the library. Draco followed her.

"Mal-Draco?" She caught herself in time, remembering his plea. "You don't have to follow me," she said sharply.

Draco curled up in a chair opposite Ginny as she reached for a book.

"I don't want to be alone," he whispered indistinctly. Ginny stared at him thoughtfully.

"What?" Her voice was softer this time, and she strained to catch what he said.

"I don't want to be alone."

Ginny watched as Draco Malfoy, the coldest, 'evillest' boy in the school curled up in a chair and put his head back desperately, tears shining in his eyes.

"Draco? Why did you go against your father?"

Draco closed his eyes, pushing the tears back. He didn't need them, not now.

_She has a right to know. After all, she's stuck with you until it sorts itself out. And she's… different. Not like Potter, or Granger, or the other Weasleys. She listens to me. She apologised when I slapped her, even though I was in the wrong. She made me have fun. She treated me… almost like an equal. No one has ever done that._

"I." He took a deep breath, fighting to keep his voice even. Nine years of tears left uncried, of sorrow left behind, fought for control.

"I don't want to be a Malfoy any more. If it means being like him, I mean. He was- he just- I hate him," he said finally, meeting Ginny's concerned gaze. She nodded, understanding, and urged him on with a brief smile.

"He was so in control, all the time. And, everything I did, it had to be like him. Weasley, do you remember in Diagon Alley, when your dad fought mine?"

  
Ginny smiled broadly. "Yes, I remember. And, if you're Draco to me, then call me Ginny. Makes me nervous when you call me Weasley."

Draco nodded slowly, dismissing her last remark. "After that, he hated me even more, that he had lost control, and everyone had witnessed it. He blamed me! Everything I've done, he always blamed me! I was a child, growing up like normal children do, and he blamed me for being so happy, or so excitable, or for crying. Can you understand that? He never let me cry. Ever."

Ginny stared in shock. "But, he can't stop that… it's just a natural thing, everyone does."

"Not me," laughed Draco bitterly. "I have no idea why I'm telling you this, Weasley."

Ginny got off her chair and perched on the arm of Draco's, a little nervously. "Everyone needs to talk to someone, and you don't have much choice of people. And its Ginny," she added firmly.

"Ginny?" He said her name slowly, unused to the idea that people outside Slytherin had first names. She smiled comfortingly, praying her Gryffindor courage would keep her there for her family's worst enemy.

"Lucius… He has to be above everyone. He can't show emotion; that would be human. He can't lose control; that would be human. He can't have his son disobedient; that would be human." Draco looked up at Ginny in anguish.

"I remember… when I was about five… I made a clay horse. It moved, and I was so excited! I took it to Lucius. I wanted him to be proud of me, to see how clever his son was…

"He used the Cruciatus on me."

Ginny hissed between her teeth. "Never! On a child?"

"Yes. On his own son, and only heir." Draco hugged his knees to his chest. "I didn't know that he wanted me to be like him. I idolised him, Weas-Ginny, I really did. I wanted him to be proud of me, to show me to his friends, to be a proper father." The force of the tears was causing a headache for Draco, a large pain behind his eyes, and an even larger ache in his chest, where his broken heart was hurting.

Ginny closed her eyes, pushing back her own tears. The strength of Draco's words were enough to cause her to cry for him. And to think she had hated him for looking up to his father, for wanting to be a good son, just as she herself had followed her father's wishes, to be a dutiful daughter.

Draco's grey eyes were glassy as he struggled to keep control; the last remnant of his father that had any power over him.

"When all your father wants for you is for you to be an inhuman Death Eater, cold, heartless… fill in adjectives here," he said with a wry smile, "what else can you do but go along?"

Ginny thought of the time she was in the Chamber, under the influence of Voldemort himself… she remembered the cold, the heartache.

"I'm sorry."

"Now what are you sorry for?" asked Draco exasperatedly.

"For being horrible in school. For the way he treats you." She shrugged. "For everything."

"You Gryffindors." Draco shook his head. "You never make any sense."

Ginny laughed and wiped her eyes, unable to answer.

"_Now_ what?" he asked, staring at her in disbelief.

"It's just… we've always been so horrible to you, and thought you were the same as your father." Ginny laughed. "It turns out he's put you through hell."

Draco blinked. This did _not happen to him. Emotional, over-sensitive Gryffindors did _not_ cry over him._

"Maybe so, but don't you hate me?" he asked, confused. When was the last time anyone had cried for him? When was the last time he had cried?

"I _did_…" Ginny let her voice trail off. She was sitting next to a Slytherin, a Malfoy, stuck on a small island with him indefinitely, she had just discovered a few details about his past, and the image of him asleep, with a smile on his face, was firmly imprinted on her mind. Did she really hate him?

"Did?" Draco's voice was now teasing. He was fascinated by the way she changed her mind, her emotions so quickly, allowing them to rule the way she lived.

Ginny made up her mind, and threw herself at him, capturing him in a famous Weasley hug.

"Yes. Did." She squeezed him tightly. "But you can't help it that Lucius is evil, and didn't care. No one can hate you for wanting to make your parents proud." _For wanting to be loved… I know you were never loved by him._

Draco felt numb.

_When did I last get a proper hug? She hugged me earlier, too, didn't she? Pansy's don't count, there was never any emotion. When was I last truly hugged?_

--_Flashback_--

_"Draco, are you looking forward to Hogwarts?" Narcissa watched as Draco read Hogwarts, A History by the fireplace._

_"Yes Mother," he replied, turning a page._

_"Has your father spoken to you?"_

_"Yes." Draco stared coldly at the page._

_"Was he satisfied?" Narcissa's words were guarded. Draco nodded carefully._

_"Yes, he then left for the Ministry."_

_These were the words Narcissa had been waiting for. She flung herself at Draco, enveloping him in a warm hug. Draco let his cold exterior drop, and he put his arms around her neck._

_"I want you to know, Draco, that whatever you do, I will always be proud of you," she whispered. "Even if your father isn't. I have always been proud of you, Draco darling, and I promise that I'll always try and support you whenever possible. I can't promise much, but I can try."_

_Draco stared at the wall opposite. His father's influence was powerful, and yet his mother still loved him._

_"Thank you, Mother." Draco closed his eyes and hugged her tightly, thankful to whoever saw fit to give him a mother that cared for him. "I will try to give you something to be proud of."_

--_End Flashback_--

Draco shook himself awake from his memories. He had almost forgotten that; or at least, pushed it so far back in his mind that Lucius could never find out about it.

Ginny had cried, he noticed. His shirt was wet with her tears, again, and she had fallen asleep against him.

_Something's got into this girl. She's crazy! Crying over someone she barely knows, just because they pull up a few bad memories! Lucius would have a field day._

He tried to adjust himself without disturbing her. Failing, he settled back and studied her carefully. Red curls fell across her face, moving slightly on her breath, and her eyelashes flickered madly as she dreamed.

_She looks so different when she sleeps_, he thought, the combined warmth of the sleeping girl and the fire making him sleepy too. As he drifted off to sleep, several thoughts arrived.

_Why did she cry for me?_

_Why am I different around her?_

_And why did Dumbledore put a fire in every room?_

--

Ginny adjusted her sunglasses and spread a towel on the beach. Dumbledore had thought of everything, including beachwear and glasses, and she hoped to return to Hogwarts with a tan. Draco was a few feet away, reading a book with interest.

A message, delivered by Fawkes that morning, had assured Ginny that both were allowed outside, and that the trial had been made a priority for both Fudge and the Aurors. Fudge, Dumbledore had confided, had been losing support fast. The arrest of Lucius Malfoy had gained him enough time to win them back.

Ginny suspected that Dumbledore had been drunk when he wrote the letter.

As she lay back on the soft towel, her thoughts wandered to Hogwarts, to Harry, Ron and Hermione. How were they? Did they miss her? Would Dumbledore let them get in contact with her?

Maybe Harry and Hermione would finally have got together by the time she got back. Or maybe Ron would have opened his eyes and noticed another girl.

Draco lifted his eyes from the book. Ginny was lying extremely still, facing the sky. _Perfect. This'll teach her to lock me up._

He put down his book carefully, and reached for his wand.

_Luna would make a good match for Ron_, considered Ginny._ She would definitely stop him being so agitated all the time. A calming influence. I should ask Hermione what she thinks. When we get back, I mean. I wonder how her project is going? Project! What about our work? We'll fall behind! There's no way I'll pass!_

"Argh! Draco you idiot!" she screamed, rudely awakened as cold water splashed all over her warm form. "I'm going to kill you!"

Draco dropped the bucket, transfigured from a shell, and jumped out of her reach as she lashed out. "It's your own fault!" he grinned. "You locked me up!"

"That was days ago!"

"Maybe so, but you still did it!" He jumped back another step as she tried to kick him.

"Have you ever had cold water splashed on you when you were sunbathing?" screeched Ginny, snatching her towel from the sand and wrapping it around her.

"No, because I don't ever let my guard down when on a beach!" he smirked.

Ginny pouted and stepped forward. "But there's no one here but you. How can I keep my guard up?"

Draco watched her suspiciously. "Because you shouldn't trust me?"

"Well maybe I shouldn't." Ginny looked away, struggling to hide her grin. "But you definitely shouldn't trust me!" With these words she leapt forward, tackling Draco to the ground.

"Weasley! What are you doing?" He tried to push her off, but to no avail. She pinned him down and gave a smirk equal to his.

"I've got all those brothers at home, Malfoy. I'm used to this. You won't throw me off _that easily." She leant forward. "But maybe, if you're good…"_

"Yes?" he prompted, still struggling.

"…maybe I'll let you go sooner." She sat back slightly with a laugh.

"Or, maybe," offered Draco, a plan forming. "Maybe, I'll just do _this_!" On his last word, he threw himself over, and Ginny fell off him with a scream, grabbing his arms. There was a brief struggle as both vied for control, but Ginny ended up pinned down on the sand as Draco sat above her triumphantly.

"One all, Weasley."

"Keep dreaming, Malfoy." Ginny smiled up at the older boy, and sharply brought her knee up. Draco shuddered in pain, rolling off her, his hands clasped between his legs.

"Two-nil!" she sang out, sitting up and watching as Draco's eyes started watering. She laughed and scuttled back on the sand, drawing her knees up to rest her chin on. After a few minutes, Draco uncurled slightly and closed his eyes.

"That was dirty, and underhand, and that shot was definitely below the belt, Weasley."

"And you know it better than me," she smirked. "First hand experience."

Draco realised what he'd just said, and rolled his eyes. "Oh ha ha," he said sarcastically. "How witty of you."

"I thought so too." Ginny dug her feet in the sand and studied Draco carefully. His skin was pale, as pale as ivory, but yet it wasn't sickly. Simply, she assumed, inherited, as he spent most of his days at Hogwarts outside. He had a similar build to Harry, presumably from the Quidditch, although Harry wasn't so conscientious. His platinum hair, white in the bright sunlight, was extremely fine, falling across the sand messily. His face; sharp and elegant, was turned to the sky, but his eyes, deep pools of grey, were fixed on her.

"See something you like?" he teased. Ginny shook her head vehemently, feeling a blush rising.

"No, of course not. Sorry to disappoint you," she said with a grin. Draco raised himself up onto one shoulder and smiled lazily.

"Keep telling yourself that," he yawned. Ginny looked away, laughing.

"Do you really think I'm that desperate?" she asked derisively. Draco nodded simply.

  
"Yes, actually."

Ginny glared at him. "Thanks!" she huffed. Draco smirked.

"Well, you asked for it. Can we call it even?"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Will it make you shut up?"

"Nothing makes me shut up, but you can try."

"Alright, we're even. Happy now?" She glared at him in mock anger.

"Ecstatically," he drawled, dropping back to the sand. Ginny couldn't help but laugh at this.

_Who would have thought, when we went back to Hogwarts, that within a month, I'd be somewhere on the other side of the world, having fun with Draco Malfoy? I mean,_ she stole another glance at him, _he's not that bad, once you get him away from the other Slytherins, and from his father. Or is it because of Lucius that he's acting so weirdly?_

Draco, in turn, was deep in thought. This time, no memories were haunting his mind. Only one thing was there.

_I wish I knew why I was stuck with her. I mean, she's not that bad, definitely a typical Gryffindor, though. And she's odd, getting all upset over other people's problems. And we're having fun. I never knew it could happen. I mean, I should, by rights, be making her life a misery. Instead, I'm making her laugh and have fun. What is wrong with me?_

Draco glanced over at Ginny briefly. She was staring at the sand, tracing patterns in it lightly.

_If it was Potter, or another Weasley, or Granger, or anyone else, would I be acting the same way? Would I be feeling the same?_

_What am I feeling?_

--

Ginny closed the door quietly. Draco was deep in thought, again.

"You think too much," she said. He jumped at her words, and turned to face her.

"Sorry Weasley, didn't see you." He gave a tight-lipped smile and curled his feet up under him. Ginny wandered across the room and dropped into another seat.

"What's on your mind this time?" she asked cautiously. Draco shrugged.

_You._

"Nothing much."

Ginny nodded, only half believing. "So, feel any better?"

"A little." He stared at the shadows dancing on the floor, and they made him think of the way the different emotions danced in Ginny's eyes. Currently, everything was making him think of her. He had no idea why. Something was happening, inside him.

"Draco?" Ginny was hesitant, there was fear in her eyes. _Why am I afraid?_

"Yes?" The word was whispered, the silence that settled between them almost tangible. The headache, from all his pent up memories, started to come back.

He finally looked up. Her eyes were locked on his, her fear now making way for something else. He didn't know what it was; how could he? It was strange, new to him, but it matched what he was feeling inside, and he knew that the look was mirrored in his eyes.

She whispered a question, but he couldn't hear it over the noise in his ears, the sound of his pulse racing, his heartbeat becoming erratic. He watched as she bit her lip, playing with a strand of her hair cautiously.

"Ginny…" 

Throwing caution to the winds, he leant forward and gently took her face in his cold hands, pressing his lips to hers. He was hesitant at first, what if she didn't respond? What if she pushed him away? He let his lids drop over his eyes and blocked out the thoughts, focusing on the kiss.

As she responded and raised her hands, slipping them around his neck, he felt an incredible warmth start in his stomach, rise to his heart, and spread through his bloodstream. He knew nothing of time, nothing of the real world. All that existed was this kiss, this moment would last forever. Months, years of passion poured into their lips, an intense heat warming their cold bodies, bringing to life what had been dead for so long. Wars could start, worlds could end; nothing mattered any more except this.

The pressure behind his eyes exploded, fireworks started sounding in his head. All he could see was red, a searing, passionate red. All his barriers tumbled to the ground, his mask slipped from his face as the strength of his love, like an army, overpowered him, rendering him useless. His senses screamed for more, and obediently his hands dropped from her face to her waist, tightening and drawing her closer.

He had kissed many girls before, but none like this. No one had ever created this warmth, this intense emotion. A feeling was conceived, deep inside his soul, that he had never experienced before. He wanted to hold her forever, keep her safe and happy. He wanted to know that she was his, that she felt the same.

Was this love?

Reluctantly he drew away as his lungs rebelled. Her eyelashes flickered slightly as they both gasped for air, and her beautiful brown eyes stared up, emotions turbulent in their depths. 

Something about those eyes had changed him.

"Draco… why?" she started to ask, her hands toying with strands of his fine platinum hair. He raised his hand quickly and put a finger on her lips.

"I don't know why. Maybe I just couldn't handle it any more. I don't know why, and I know it's only been a few days, but you've been driving me insane, and I've lost all control." He sighed and stared at her, taking every detail in.

"I." He tossed the words around in his mind, wondering how to say them. "I understand, that you probably don't feel the same," he started again, awkwardly. This was another new sensation. He had stared down hippogriffs, Albus Dumbledore, Death Eaters and Voldemort. Now he couldn't stare down a girl. This had to be love, didn't it? Only love turned perfect composure into incoherent drivel.

"But-" she tried again. He motioned for her to be quiet while he finished.

"I have no idea why I'm saying this; my mouth is running away with me. But say it I must, and then we can go back to hating each other and insulting each other. I've been thinking, a lot, since we've been stuck here together, and, well." He finally met her eyes. 

"I think I love you."

Ginny smiled and cupped his chin in her hand. 

"Draco, I love you too." She suppressed a giggle. "But that wasn't what I was going to say."

"What were you going to say, then?"

Ginny gave a wicked grin and pulled him in for another kiss. "Why did you stop?"

---

_Don't often attempt to write D/G. This is a tribute to all D/G lovers who are fed up of D/Hr. Your ship is great too, guys._

_Obserare = to lock_

_Reficeos = mend, bone_

_Thanks to cyropi for the translations!_


End file.
